


【蝙超】但愿你别来无恙

by justkeepshipping



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), The Death of Superman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeepshipping/pseuds/justkeepshipping
Summary: 想写的大概就是这样一个故事吧，双向暗恋，双重身份，就不掉马而且时间线混乱！！！先部分BvS/世界最佳搭档克拉克和布鲁斯谈恋爱，同时蝙蝠侠监视超人行动之类的。然后BVS见面，但是没打起来，然后才是黑零事件，BVS,超人之死 x1正义联盟，这个时候双方已经掉马了，打完荒原狼也没和好。双方克制自己保持专业的关系。可是Doomsday来了，联盟打不过，超人之死 x2。





	【蝙超】但愿你别来无恙

**Author's Note:**

> 仰视你瞳孔  
> 超人是神，还是恶魔呢，蝙蝠侠怀疑着。
> 
> 陪你把错爱都安放  
> 另一边，布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特的恋情却进一步升温，但他们都没有公开，大概是觉得这感情见不得光
> 
> 俯瞰我心脏  
> 超人和蝙蝠侠终究还是撞上了，战争几乎一触即发
> 
> 得一丝星火，也万丈  
> 战争没有发生，两人安稳无视，很少听到 “滚出我的哥谭”了
> 
> 扮演你太阳  
> 也许这不太对，克拉克想着，但超人，可能喜欢蝙蝠侠
> 
> 你抱影子里的伤  
> 布鲁斯韦恩是有着另一面的，比如被铅覆盖的地下室
> 
> 幸而我生来逞强  
> 克拉克想，总有一天，他会告诉自己的，就像自己总有一天会告诉他
> 
>  
> 
> 爱是一把枪  
> 克拉克亲手将氪石戒指交给了布鲁斯，告诉他这就是卢瑟的秘密，超人的弱点  
> 这是他的弱点，只能交给这个他最信任的人手里
> 
> 亲手交给你，上了膛  
> 黑零事件发生了。  
> 为什么蝙蝠侠不来问问他呢，而不是冲过来发起战争？
> 
> 我懂你善良  
> 战争，不是任何人的错，上帝惩罚人间，让他们不能交流，于是人就分裂了。
> 
> 是错手瞄准我心脏  
> 蝙蝠侠带回了他，他不怪这个人
> 
>  
> 
> 你不用自疚，  
> 也许他们之间还有更多问题，但这不重要了
> 
> 我也不自导悲壮  
> 我已经明白，我们爱的都是片面的，克拉克爱着你，只是我们的另一部分不能接受
> 
> 千军万马，由我来抗。  
> 不管是荒原狼，还是Doomsday，我就是后援。交给我吧
> 
> 但愿你别来无恙。

路易斯不赞同的摇了摇头，“Boy，你会后悔的”  
克拉克坚定的摇头，他不会后悔的，布鲁斯不是表面看起来的花花公子，他知道那张面孔底下是多么正直的一个人，所以在布鲁斯邀请他吃晚餐的时候没有拒绝，布鲁斯向他求婚的时候他也没有后悔。  
路易斯低下头，通过喝酒来躲避小镇男孩的注视，有时候你真的很难拒绝那双眼睛，过于真诚的目光。她咽下一口酒，祝贺了她的朋友。  
但我会盯着你的，布鲁斯韦恩，我会盯着你的。

但他们还是订婚了。

也许她该阻止他的，也许她应该冲上去打死那个虚情假意的男人，他不配站在这里，在一切结束后站在克拉克的葬礼上，悲伤的撒下一把土。但她不想毁掉这场仪式，也许是布鲁斯韦恩的演技太好，那悲伤太真实，也许只是玛莎不能再承受更多了，也许，因为克拉克原谅了他，向他一直以来做的那样，原谅人类的错误。

路易斯坐在电脑前，打下一句话。

【超人也许不是神，但他是仁慈的。】

不，他还是宽容的，还是包容的，还是善良的，同时也是平凡的。  
有着爱人，家人还有朋友，与任何人别无二致。  
路易斯莱恩苦涩的想到，但是接着写了下去。

【于是就如同神一般，为了人类的错误而死去了】

她想写更多，关于克拉克肯特是一个怎样的人，是怎样被人类所背叛，被他爱的人背叛，被全人类谴责，关于他和玛莎，关于一切。

但是不必了，谴责已经结束，悲恸也已过去，缅怀留在了葬礼，只剩下一件事可做。

这是一篇写给人类的文章，为了她的朋友正名，为了他为人类付出的一切。

 

窗子上的一声轻响打断了她的思路，路易斯莱恩打开了窗户，让那个黑影进入。

蝙蝠侠如同黑夜一样伫立在角落，每一次见到他都更加黑暗。  
如果说之前蝙蝠侠还有一丝生气，现在的蝙蝠侠却更像一个鬼魂，他失去的太多太多了。

路易斯从书架上拿下一个文件夹，交给了男人，蝙蝠侠几不可查的点了下头，消失了。  
路易斯看着随风飘起的窗帘，叹了一口气，站在窗边向黑夜里望去，几乎是在寻找什么，过了一阵后，她关上了窗户，坐回桌子前，她还有些事需要做。

—————————————————————————————————————————————

这是他最后调查的案子，一伙在哥谭和大都会之间流窜的犯罪团体。  
脱去了头盔的布鲁斯韦恩坐在蝙蝠洞的电脑前，在录像间寻找着蛛丝马迹，自从…之后，他现在也会去大都会巡逻，双倍的夜巡让阿尔弗雷德没有什么好脸色，幸好这次有迪克和达米安陪着他，芭芭拉和提姆也时常过来帮忙。  
只少了两个人，他的儿子和他的爱人。  
一个他来不及救，正如他最恐惧的那般。  
一个他亲手杀死，一如他深夜里的噩梦。  
如果他能把他们带回来呢？

————————————————————————————————————————

他的儿子回来了。

————————————————————————————————————————

他几乎要喜极而泣了，只是强忍着不做出表情。  
但如果氪星人愿意仔细聆听他的心跳，就会发现这速度不是常态。  
克拉克曾说过，他喜爱那心跳，如同一座大教堂，发出的美丽回响、  
于是他提醒自己在蝙蝠衣上做了手脚，让超人不会认出他面具下的脸庞和心跳。甚至自以为是对爱人的保护。  
克拉克一直说有事情要和他讲，但他们从来没找到合适的时间好好的谈一谈。  
他们都该找个时间谈一谈的，在一切都太晚之前他们就该彼此坦白。

但是克拉克怎么能够呢，在他明确表明对超人的怀疑之后。  
而他又如何能坦白呢，知晓这一切是多大的负担与黑暗。

可是他回来了。  
失去了一部分记忆，但他回来了，这就足够了。

所有人都同意对克拉克隐瞒一部分事实，被不相熟，只是听过谣言的人失手杀死尚可，与已经道歉的杀手——毕竟他最后还是活过来了——成为同事亦可接受。  
但不能是最亲近的爱人，不能是他被一心一意相信的人背叛。  
那伤痛太深了。

“I know you didn’t bring me back because you love me.”  
“I’m not…”  
对话没有继续，氪星人开了句玩笑就返回了战场。  
布鲁斯吞下嘴里的那句话。  
我没有不爱你。  
我爱你。

荒原狼被打败了。  
战争结束后他们看向残骸，在战场中看出希望。  
黑色和红色的披风随着风飘动，彼此纠缠，紧密相连。  
一如从前。

—————————————————————————————————————————————

而克拉克除了是超人，还是一名不错的调查记者。  
布鲁斯韦恩哪怕手眼通天也不能撤回每一份八卦杂志，更别说他们的订婚如此盛大。  
所以当克拉克飘进韦恩庄园的时候，他只能坦白一切。

正联主席还不至于那么幼稚，正联顾问也一如既往的沉默，他们只是保持着所谓 “professional”

————————————————————————————————————————————

“我就是后援。”  
超人在蝙蝠侠的支撑下站起来，冲了上去。

————————————————————————————————————————————

疏散平民，炸弹毫无用处，布鲁斯韦恩又一次看着噩梦在眼前重现。他不是头一次觉得自己无力阻止事情发生，但从未有一次如此绝望。  
布鲁斯想，这次结束之后要算清战损，然后要去祈求他的克拉克的原谅。

————————————————————————————————————————————

但是事情还是发生了，毁灭日太强了，而且在一次次的进化，布鲁斯绝望的看着克拉克一次次冲上去，再一次次被打开。

当他们终于停止的时候，蝙蝠侠迅速冲了过去，但仍然来不及接住氪星人倒下的身体。

This is my fault.

都是我的错，我该看到这个的，瞭望塔明明已经有了警告。  
如果不是我杀死了他，超人也不该被削弱至此。

联盟姗姗来迟，沉默的看着他们的主席和顾问。  
披风已经不再飘扬了，无数次凝视的蓝色眼睛也失去了光芒，蝙蝠侠跪在他的爱人身前。  
那身躯只是表象，灵魂早已逝去。  
只有一个悲恸的蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩，又一次失去了他爱的人。


End file.
